


Cuddly toys and soft girlfriends

by kmcgrath_99



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, Kara is adorable, Lena is extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcgrath_99/pseuds/kmcgrath_99
Summary: Saw an idea on tumblr: Kara mentions liking teddies so Lena buys her far too many





	Cuddly toys and soft girlfriends

It was another typical weekday for Kara and Lena. Meaning Lena was in and out of meetings but still managed to clear an hour for her girlfriend at lunch. When she walked back into her office after yet another meeting with pretentious old white men, Kara was there, waiting on the sofa. She had a typical kale salad for Lena and enough potstickers to feed National City for herself. 

Lena could tell Kara wanted to say something from the second she sat down. Kara was nervously fiddling with her food rather than inhaling it like normal. “Okay darling, what’s going on?” Was all Lena had to say before the rambling began. 

“It’s nothing. Well not nothing. Nothing important. It’s just something I saw, a bear. It was white and fluffy and he looked so cute so I just wanted to cuddle him. But he’s way too big a teddy to keep in my apartment so I walked away. And now I can’t stop thinking about it. But it’s not important. How was the meeting?” Lena barely understood half of what Kara said, but by the time she’d talked about the meeting and Kara her latest article, Lena had a plan. A plan involving a big white teddy bear. 

It was getting dark and Lena was still sat at her desk when Agent Danvers walked in. “Lena, what’s this emergency? Do I need to call a team?” 

Agent Danvers was clearly in work mode and Lena was out of her char in an instant, “Alex! It’s nothing you’d need a gun for!” She tried to calm the Agent down with calming words and relaxed hand gestures. 

By the time Lena had finished explaining the plan, Alex was in hysterics. She knew Kara would love it, they just had to pull it off. 

When Lena got home that night it was to an empty bed and a note letting her know Kara was on Supergirl duty. Perfect. She could work on the first stage of her plan. 

The fist package arrived a day later, Kara was confused when she got home to a giant box. Even more so when her x-ray vision proved it to be lead lined. So naturally, she didn’t call her sister, and instead ripped into what could’ve been a kryptonite bomb for all she knew! Thankfully it wasn’t a bomb! It was a freaking teddy! A BIG one at that. With a card, ‘my darling girlfriend, I hope he’s good for cuddles when I’m working late. With love, Lena’. Kara cried. Then hauled the teddy to bed and took the best nap in months. 

Over the next week, a new bear arrived everyday. The week ended with Kara at Lena’s front door, a teddy in hand. “Kara?” Lena was slightly confused.

“At least one has to live her, Lee. Please?” Kara sounded like a big kid asking for a Christmas present. 

“Okay, darling, he can stay here. Are you staying tonight? I’d rather cuddle you than a teddy.” 

Kara flew at Lena, literally, the next thing Lena knew she was in her room with a kryptonian kissing her all over. She dissolved into giggles and was still smiling when she woke up the next day. Sandwiched between a clingy Kara and a fluffy teddy. She couldn’t be happier. 

Naturally, she ordered Kara a new bear every week until both their apartments, Kara’s work desk, Lena’s office, and even Alex’s DEO desk had an abundance of teddies. Alex limited the DEO to five though, buzzkill.

**Author's Note:**

> First work, sorry if it sucks


End file.
